


Drive Me Wild

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: just some dorogrid smut featuring a leash
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Drive Me Wild

“Oh, Ingrid,” Dorothea sings at her from the other room.

“Yes, dear?” Ingrid peeks out from the bathroom. “Do you need something?”

“I need you.”

“Need?”

“Yes. Come here.”

“Can you give me a minute? I just got out of the shower.”

“How convenient. Get in here.”

Ingrid wraps herself in a towel before heading back to the bedroom. She walks in to see Dorothea lounging on the bed, wearing only a lacy set of lingerie. The sight is enough to knock Ingrid out cold. She freezes as her brain attempts to process the scene in front of her.

“Come here, darling,” Dorothea beckons to her, her voice low. She has a certain look in her eyes. The look that Ingrid knows can only mean trouble. However, Ingrid has learned to enjoy trouble. She obeys the order, sitting on the edge of the bed. She clutches at her towel.

“Do you really need that?” Dorothea hums. She traces her finger over the towel.

“Maybe?” Ingrid squeaks. She grips tight to the only barrier she has against being completely naked.

“You don’t.” Dorothea tugs at it, a playful grin on her face. The towel comes loose and falls to the floor. Ingrid instinctively braces herself. The cold air hits her fast. She sits in front of her girlfriend, completely exposed.

“You’re so cute, Ingrid. I just wanna kiss you all over.” Dorothea leans in to peck her on the cheek. “And maybe pound you into the mattress. What do you have in mind?”

“Anything you want,” Ingrid answers honestly. “Just be gentle, please. I had a long day.”

“I’ll be gentle, dear. I’ll take wonderful care of you.” Dorothea traces a finger along Ingrid’s jaw. It dips down to her neck, before trailing across her chest. She rests her hand there. She thumbs over one of Ingrid’s nipples, getting a reaction out of her.

Ingrid pulls her in for a kiss. She follows Dorothea’s lead when she deepens it. Her tongue plays along Ingrid’s lips. Before she knows it, Ingrid feels her back hit the mattress. Her girlfriend straddles her.

“I love you, Ingrid.”

“I love you too.”

“I love the way you look underneath me.”

“I love just looking at you.”

Dorothea smiles at her. However, Ingrid catches a glint in her eye.

“I’m so lucky to have you, dear. You’re absolutely adorable. I can’t wait to watch you come undone.” She leans over Ingrid to grab something on the nightstand. Ingrid catches the glimpse of a collar before she is smothered by her girlfriend’s chest. Not that she minds. In fact, it would be a wonderful way to go. Dorothea motions for her to sit up.

“Now, be a good girl for me.” She fits the collar around her neck. She slips a finger underneath to make sure it fits snugly. “Is that too tight?”

“It fits perfectly,” Ingrid answers. Her face turns a bright red. She tugs at the collar around her own neck.

“Wonderful.” Dorothea pulls her in with the collar to kiss her once more. She eases her girlfriend onto her lap.

“This isn’t fair,” Ingrid says once the woman lets go of her.

“What’s not fair? That you enjoy bottoming for me?”

“Not as much as you enjoy it,” Ingrid whispers under her breath.

“You have a little kick in you today. Does this mean I should get the leash out to make you behave?”

She looks away, still too nervous to ask for it. “That could be fun.”

“What do you say?” Dorothea asks.

“Please.”

“Good girl,” She purrs into her ear before retrieving the leash from the nightstand. She fastens it to the collar. Ingrid waits patiently. Her heart beats fast with anticipation. The leash locks onto her with a gentle click. Dorothea gives it a tug to arouse a reaction from her girlfriend. Ingrid stays quiet, despite her body wanting to do otherwise. A quiet moan escapes her lips.

“You like that?” Dorothea asks her, a playful grin on her face. She pulls on the leash once more, pulling Ingrid onto all fours.

“I do.”

“You’re just the cutest. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Dorothea leans in to peck her girlfriend on the lips. She repositions Ingrid so she is sitting once more. Ingrid does so diligently. She tilts her head as Dorothea plants sloppy kisses down her neck. Her teeth scrape against skin, sending a shiver down Ingrid’s spine. She lets out a quiet moan as Dorothea gently bites down.

“You don’t have to be this gentle,” Ingrid says.

Dorothea looks up at her. “Are you sure, dear?”

“I’m sure.”

Her girlfriend takes the invitation to bite down on her. She sucks hard on her skin, leaving a dark bruise. This gets a reaction from Ingrid. She lets out a breathy moan as Dorothea pampers her. Her kisses trail lower to her chest. Dorothea takes one nipple into her mouth, while her other hand works on her other breast. She does not relent until Ingrid’s chest is covered in marks. Just her touch nearly makes Ingrid orgasm.

“Don’t get so excited, dear.” Dorothea pulls away from her. She examines her own work with an amused smirk. “If you’re a good girl for me, I’ll reward you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Ingrid asks.

“Get on the floor. On your knees.”

She obeys her orders obediently. Her knees hit the carpet, making the leash strain. Dorothea positions herself at the edge of the bed, giving the other woman a wonderful view. Ingrid starts drooling as she stares up at her.

Dorothea pulls her up by her chin. “Are you going to stare, or are you going to do something?”

Ingrid shakes off her daze. “If you will allow me.”

“Not yet. I just want you to watch.” Dorothea pulls her underwear off, discarding it to the floor without a second thought. She dips two fingers into herself. Ingrid watches, wanting to comment, but she does not dare say anything. She grows eager as Dorothea brings herself closer to climax. She finds herself jealous of Dorothea's fingers.

“Would you like to taste?” Dorothea asks her.

Ingrid nods enthusiastically. Dorothea leans down, holding out her two fingers. Ingrid takes them into her mouth, tasting her girlfriend. Finally, she removes them. Ingrid looks up at the woman, pleading with her eyes.

Dorothea grants her wish. She tugs hard on the leash, forcing her girlfriend between her thighs. Ingrid immediately goes to work, lavishing her with her tongue. The leash pulls tight as Dorothea lets out a loud moan. It fuels Ingrid to work harder. She pleasures her girlfriend until she breaks down. Dorothea bucks her hips into her as she orgasms. Her thighs crush Ingrid’s head between them. Again, this would be a wonderful way to die. Every noise Dorothea makes sounds like heaven. Ingrid continues to lick her as she rides out her climax.

“That was wonderful,” Dorothea pants. Her chest heaves as she tries to calm her breathing.

“I love you,” Is all Ingrid can say in response.

“I love you too, darling.” Her girlfriend motions for her to join her back on the bed.

Ingrid climbs back up and sits next to her. She pulls Dorothea into a sloppy kiss. Dorothea pulls her onto her lap. Ingrid starts grinding down on her thigh.

“Patience, dear. I’ll get to you,” Dorothea whispers. She teases her fingers on Ingrid’s inner thigh.

Ingrid involuntarily lets out a whine. Her hips buck into Dorothea, begging for more.

“Please,” She pleads.

“Anything for you, my love.” Dorothea finally slips the fingers inside her. Her thumb plays with Ingrid’s clit. Ingrid buries herself in Dorothea’s shoulder. Her girlfriend’s long hair covers her. Ingrid moves her hips with Dorothea’s rhythm. However, the woman takes it agonizingly slow. Ingrid needs more. Her body screams with desire. It needs more. Heat pools between her thighs. She grinds down harder on Dorothea, asking for more. Dorothea does not seem ready to give her what she wants.

Instead, she whispers into her ear: “I’ll give you what you want. Just be patient for me.”

She brings her other hand up to tease Ingrid’s breasts. Ingrid braces against her as she slowly climbs closer to her climax. She continues to whine. Finally, Dorothea gives in. Her hands make quick work of Ingrid, giving her the most glorious orgasm. Her body twitches violently as Dorothea rubs her through her climax. However, instead of easing off, she goes faster. Ingrid bites down on Dorothea’s shoulder as the woman brings her to yet another climax. Pleasure wrecks Ingrid’s body. Once the second wave has died down, Dorothea gently removes her fingers from Ingrid.

“Did that feel good, dear?” she asks her. She hugs her close.

“That was good.” Ingrid cries, tears falling freely. Her body still twitches from overstimulation. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dorothea rubs loving circles into her back. She gently unclips the collar and leash from her girlfriend. Slowly, Ingrid returns to normal. They fall back into the bed and lie quietly. Ingrid hugs her close, burying her face in Dorothea’s breasts. They lie like that for what seems like hours.

Finally, Ingrid parts from her. “I’m ready for another.”

“Already?” Dorothea laughs.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” She pulls her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> another request done! if u want updates on when and what the next fic is u can check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)


End file.
